Haven
by phasha18
Summary: ‘haven’ is a safe place, created by the patriarch's of the Monroe and Hamilton family. Why didn’t the Sons of Ipswich use it when they needed it?  .Updated Dec 02.
1. Chapter 00: Introduction

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the following characters from the movie 'The Covenant' meaning that I don't own Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms, Caleb Danvers, Reid Garwin, Aaron Abbott, Kira Snider, Chase Collins, Kate Tunney etc. I do own Allie Hamilton-Simms, Genevieve Hamilton, Grandpa, 'Uncle', Ella May Chen, Toby and Zac._

_**A/N: **__This story may seem a little confusing because whenever I'm in a different year it, the year will be written in italics. For instance, the first chapter is the introduction, which isn't in any set year; but it then goes to 2001 and 2004. _

_**Warnings:**__ Implied rape. Some course language. Some violence. __Maybe__ slash._

**Title:** Haven

**Summary:** 'haven' is a safe place, created by the patriarch of the Monroe and Hamilton family. Why didn't the Sons of Ipswich use it when they needed it?

**Chapter 00: Introduction.**

Allie Hamilton-Simms is what you would call a child from a dysfunctional family. Though not a conventional one. Her stepbrother is Tyler Simms, one of the Sons of Ipswich. Like Tyler her family was one that involved a bloodline of witches being traced back to the days of the Salem witch-hunts centuries ago. Allie was an only child, the only daughter of Genevieve Monroe and Matthew Hamilton. Unlike the Sons of Ipswich, her family genetics meant that she had almost always had the power. Her mother and father were both born witches.

Allie's father had died when she was 10 years old, before he died, he'd told her about a premonition he'd had involving her mother and a descendant of the Ipswich colony. She had been rather close to her father as a child so when he passed away she was devastated. Soon after they moved to Ipswich where her mother Genevieve did indeed meet one of the descendants of Ipswich. Over the years Glenn Simms and Genevieve dated, she had told him shortly after meeting him that she was a witch, as she had sensed the power surging within his body.

Tyler and Allie had become stepsiblings the year that they turned thirteen. Months before he first gained a taste of the power. As it turned out Tyler was a mere three days older than her. Both children would ascend the day they turned 18. Although Tyler was older than Allie she still called him 'Baby Boy' and in turn he called her 'Baby Girl' and he was the only one allowed to call her that.

_2001 - The year they turned 13_

Tyler and Allie were standing in the middle of the Ipswich Cemetery, it wasn't because of a dare that they were there. Rather that Allie was accompanying Tyler to his mother's grave. His mother had passed away when he was a small boy. It was one of the reasons that Reid, Caleb and Pogue were always watching out for him.

"Baby boy, I know it's hard," Allie told him quietly as they walked through the cemetery.

"She never saw me grow up," Tyler mumbled, a tear slipping out of his crystal blue eyes and sliding down his cheek.

"I think she's watching you, just like my dad's watching me," Allie stated matter-o-factly, as she looked at him.

"Baby girl, why'd they have to die?" he asked as they stopped in front of his mother's grave.

"Don't know," she answered, looking up as she saw that Caleb, Pogue and Reid had joined them. "Hi,"

"Baby boy, Allikins," Reid smirked, as Caleb gave Allie a hug. "You okay, baby boy?"

"I miss my mom," Tyler replied, by now the tears were rolling freely down his cheeks.

"Tyler," Pogue sighed, looking at him before giving the younger boy a hug.

Caleb let go of Allie who instantly wrapped her arms around Tyler and hugged him tightly. Pogue, Reid and Caleb and found out shortly after Tyler had about Allie's heritage and they thought it was their duty to protect her and keep her out of harms way.

_2004 - The year they turned 16_

Tyler walked around Spencer's he was looking for Allie as she had disappeared and none of the sons knew where she'd gone. Reid and Pogue were looking together while Caleb was following Tyler, making sure that he himself didn't get into any trouble. The four boys had recently turned 16, and yet again their powers were growing.

"Allikins, where are you?" Reid muttered, hoping that some how the young girl had heard him.

"Reid," Pogue said, a little loudly to get the younger boy's attention. Caleb was the oldest, then Pogue, then Reid and finally Tyler.

"What?" Reid hissed, looking to the taller boy as they both heard a scream.

"Did you hear that?" Pogue asked, Reid nodded as Pogue pulled out his phone and dialled Caleb's number.

Caleb and Tyler both jumped at the sound of the ringing phone, as Caleb pulled it out and looked at who was calling him.

'Dude we just heard a girl scream,' Pogue said hurriedly, as he and Reid headed in the direction they heard the scream come from.

"Where?" Caleb questioned, as Tyler ran over to him and stood beside him.

'On Abbott's floor,' Pogue answered, as they that was were the two boys were sitting.

"Shit," Caleb answered hanging up his phone and grabbing Tyler's arm before he started to run towards the floor the others were on. "Abbott's floor,"

Pogue and Reid waited for Caleb and Tyler to get to Aaron's dorm room. Inside the dorm room Allie was fighting all her urges not to use on Aaron to get him off her. Aaron Abbott, stood over Allie's scared form menacingly, he'd already managed to rip her school shirt and partially pull off her skirt. Once they got to the door, Caleb grabbed the handle and pushed open the door.

"Aaron get away from her," Caleb yelled, as Pogue held back Tyler from running into the room.

"Make me," Aaron smirked, looking down at Allie who had tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Tyler," Allie sniffled, as Reid followed Caleb into the dorm room and grabbed Aaron by the scruff of the shirt.

"Stay away from her," Caleb growled as Pogue and Tyler rushed into the room and Tyler crouched down his stepsister. "Let's get out of here, Reid let him go,"

"Never," Aaron told him as he looked at Reid before punching the shorter boy in the stomach.

"Allie, it's okay," Tyler whispered as he and Pogue picked her up and started to carry her out.

"We failed," Pogue muttered, Allie shook her head a little and mumbled that they didn't fail.

Caleb took Allie from Pogue and carried her out of the room, with Tyler, Pogue and Reid hot on his tail. Both Reid and Tyler tried to keep up with the older boys so that they could all protect her. Allie looked over Caleb's shoulder at Tyler and mouthed 'haven'. Tyler nodded, 'haven' was somewhere that she had taken him a few years prior.

"Caleb...stop walking," Tyler said, when they were outside of his and Reid's dorm room. "Please?"

"Why?" Caleb questioned stopping and turning around to face the younger boy.

"Haven. Allie Hamilton-Simms. Haven," Allie muttered, causing a doorway to open into another realm.

"Take her in there," Tyler told him, causing Caleb to look at Allie who nodded before she spoke again.

"Caleb Danvers, Tyler Simms, Reid Garwin and Pogue Parry," she added, by adding their names it allowed them free access into 'haven'.

Caleb tentatively took a step forward before Tyler pushed the older boy in grabbing Reid and Pogue's hands and pulling them into 'haven'. Tyler nodded before Allie closed the doorway again. Once inside Allie poked Caleb to get him to put her down.

"This is 'haven' it's a safe place," Allie told them as an elderly man appeared from seemingly nowhere. "Grandpa,"

"Allie, Tyler," the man known as 'Grandpa' said, smiling kindly at the two teens. "Who are these young men?"

"Grandpa, these are our friends. Reid Garwin, Pogue Parry and Caleb Danvers," Allie said wrapping her arms around the older man.

"My dear girl, who hurt you?" he questioned looking at the three boys who he hadn't met before. "Hello boys,"

"Grandpa, it's okay..." Tyler mumbled, looking at the older man who had allowed him to call him grandpa since the day he had first met him.

"Tyler, don't tell him..." Allie muttered, instantly regretting it as her grandfather went into her mind.

"Grandpa get out of Allie's mind," a young girl yelled suddenly running up to them. "Allie!"

Allie spun around and saw the young girl and her eyes went wide before she hid behind Caleb and Tyler. Out of instinct Pogue wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head in his shoulder. Tyler shook his head at the girl and she stopped short of running into them.

"Ella May Chen, step away from them," an elderly Chinese gentlemen said walking towards them. "Allie, take your friends and go to your place in 'haven',"

"Uncle, can you keep Ella away from me please?" Allie asked, looking up as she saw him, he nodded before taking his own grand-daughter away from them,"

"Allie what's going on...where are we?" Reid asked looking around them as they were magically transported to an area that looked like a basement.

"We're in 'haven' my grandpa and 'uncle' created it a long time ago," Allie told him as she sat down and then motioned for them to sit with her. "It's a magical safe house,"

"Are you okay?" Caleb asked, the question had been playing on his mind for the last half-hour since they had rescued her from Aaron.

"Uh, I will be...I guess," she answered pausing as she looked at her older brother who was staring at her. "Ty?"

"Uhm, Allie your clothes are still ripped," Pogue told her, speaking for Tyler who simply nodded. "Here," he added taking of his school blazer and handing it to her. "Wear this,"

The teens spent a couple of hours in 'haven' before Allie decided that she was ready to go home. Genevieve was waiting for the teens when they exited as were Glenn Simms, Wayne Parry, Joseph Garwin and Evelyn Danvers. Genevieve told the to never go to 'haven' again unless they were in dire trouble as each time they went the guards were weakened.


	2. Chapter 01: Just So You Know

**Disclaimer:** _See Chapter 00. 'Just So You Know' belongs to Jesse McCartney._

_**A/N:**__ This chapter will give you a little more insight into the history of Allie. Not too much though. The chapter focuses on 2005 and 2006. _

Thanks to BlackCaleb for reviewing.

**Chapter 01: Just So You Know**

_2006 - the year they turned 18 & Chase Collins entered their lives._

Allie had gone away for three weeks before Chase Collins had entered the lives of the Sons of Ipswich. She'd also spent time in 'haven' after talking to her cousin Toby and childhood best-friend Zac. Tyler had wanted to tell Allie all about what was going on, as soon as they had worked out who Chase was. But Caleb hadn't let him. Allie had spent her first week in New York, her second in Pennsylvania and her third in 'haven'. It was while she was in 'haven' that Chase had been in Ipswich turning the boys lives upside-down.

Now she was back and she'd found out all about Chase and wasn't that impressed as she'd heard her cousin's in Pennsylvania mentioning about him while she was there. They'd said he was looking for 'the Sons of Ipswich'.

Tyler was standing beside Allie as she stood before Caleb yelling at the older boy for not going to 'haven' when he knew it would be the safest possible place for them. Instead the four older boys had sent her there by herself, knowing that Ella May Chen scared her, possibly more than what Aaron had. The boys were the reason for her being away for a third week instead of only two weeks.

"Caleb you should have come!" Allie yelled, not caring that Tyler and Reid were staring at her. "It's the safest place!"

"If I had gone then Sarah would be dead," Caleb yelled back as his eyes went black.

"Caleb don't you fucking dare use on me," Allie screamed, taking a deep breath as she allowed herself to take control Caleb's power. "Don't let it control you!"

"Allie what's going on?" Tyler questioned looking at her as she tried to get Caleb's power under her control.

"I don't know, something's not right," Allie answered as she watched Caleb's eyes go normal again briefly.

"Help me," he mumbled before collapsing on the ground.

"Shit," Reid rushed over to the older boy, but Allie held him back. "What?"

"Call my mother," was all she said before she put a barrier around Caleb and walked over Tyler. "Ty, check on Sarah, Kate and Pogue,"

Both boys nodded Tyler running off to check on Kate, Sarah and Pogue while Reid called Allie's mother. Reid didn't exactly know why he was calling Allie's mother but she did. Soon Allie's mother had arrived and was ushering the two remaining teens out.

"Chase Collins, you get yourself out of Caleb Danvers," Genevieve growled, as she had seen an aura that wasn't Caleb's surrounding him.

"You can't make me," Chase's voice sounded out of Caleb's body. Genevieve sighed and closed her eyes.

"Oh but I can," Genevieve smirked, opening her eyes as remembered a spell that she had been taught when she was a small girl. She then created an astral version of herself. "Spirit to spirit. Take his soul. Banish this evil. Spirit to spirit. Take his soul. Banish this evil."

Genevieve watched as the evil that was Chase Collins spirit was forcefully removed from Caleb's body. Right as the spirit was leaving Allie ran back into the room. Her mother looked to her and she Allie immediately put up a barrier around herself, and around the others.

"Chase, what the hell do you want?" Allie questioned, walking slowly over to her mother who had pulled Caleb up and into her arms.

"It's not what I want. It's what I need," Chase's spirit said before completely disappearing.

"Mom, can you sense it?" Allie asked once her mother shook her head Allie knelt down beside Caleb and hugged him tightly. "Caleb, I'm going to have to take you to 'haven' you know,"

"I know..." Caleb mumbled, Allie sighed as the others walked into the room.

"Caleb, I was so worried," Sarah said quietly as she looked at her boyfriend. Allie smiled at her, she knew that the girl had been told that they were witches.

"Allikins, we going to go now?" Reid asked, looking to her before looking at Tyler.

"Yeah baby girl are we?" Tyler smirked at her, she simply nodded before realising that non-magical beings had never gone into 'haven'.

Tyler looked questioningly to his stepmother and then at Sarah. Genevieve knew what the four teenage witches were thinking. Would Sarah be able to go into 'haven' and be safe like they were, or would she have to move to somewhere safer than the dorms.

"I'll talk to your grandfather, for now go and see Pogue," Genevieve told them Allie nodded as she and Sarah helped Caleb stand up.

"Caleb are you okay?" Tyler asked, as he and Reid walked over to the older boy.

"What just happened?" Caleb questioned quietly, so that only Tyler could hear him.

"Uh...Chase...was in your body..." Tyler muttered as he looped Caleb's arm around his shoulder after taking it from Allie, Reid did the same only from Sarah.

"Allie explain it?" Caleb asked quietly, Allie shook her head. "Please?"

"Not here, 'haven'," Allie answered, with a small smile before she explained to Sarah what 'haven' was after receiving a confused look. "Okay, 'haven' is a safe place for us,"

_2005 - The year they were 17_

Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid stood waiting outside of Allie and Kate to change. They were going to Nicky's, and the boys wanted both girls to go with them. Usually Allie went with them and left Kate to her own adventures.

"Allie, Kate, hurry up!" Reid yelled impatiently, rapping the girls dorm room door.

"Reid, hold your horses!" Allie exclaimed, pulling on her jacket as she watched Kate change for the third time. 'Damn it, I'm picking something for her,' she thought to herself her eyes changing colour momentarily before she used to lay a pair of jeans and light blue shirt on the be.

"Why?" Kate questioned, spinning around and having her eyes land on the clothes that Allie had lain on the bed.

"We wanna go to Nicky's," Pogue laughed, as Caleb leant against the wall and sighed, he had an inkling that Allie had used.

"We're ready," Allie grinned, opening the door and almost instantly having Reid's arms wrapped around her. "Reid, lemme go,"

"Nuh, uh," Reid smirked, innocently planting a kiss on the young girls cheek as Pogue wrapped an arm around Kate.

"Baby, why so hyper?" Kate asked, kissing Pogue as he she gave him a hug.

"Because, we want to go to Nicky's," Pogue answered, before they headed out to Nicky's.

At Nicky's Allie was talking with Reid, who's attention was actually on her and not on the game of pool that he'd been playing with Tyler. He wanted to know who Zac was, as he'd accidentally over heard her talking to Tyler a few days prior about someone called Zac.

"Who's Zac?" Reid questioned, lining up a ball with his cue. Allie glared at Tyler who shrugged, he didn't know how Reid knew about Zac.

"Zac's a friend, I've known him since I was a baby." Allie paused looking at Reid before she spoke again. "How'd you know about him?"

"I...uhm..." Reid mumbled, Allie just shook her head and made her way over to Caleb who was looking rather bored at the table.

"Caleb, can we dance?" Allie asked, Caleb shook his head, he'd rather play foosball. "Foosball,"

Caleb smirked at her and the pair of them and got up to play. Allie sucked badly at foosball, no matter how hard she tried Caleb or one of the other boys always won.


	3. Chapter 02: Never Said It Was Easy

**Disclaimer:**_ See Chapter 00._

_Thanks to noliolio for reviewing. _

_**A/N: **__You'll see more of why the teens are the way they are._

**Chapter 02: Never Said It Was Easy**

_2006 - Takes off from before the 2006 part in the last chapter._

Sarah looked at Allie, she knew that the young girl was different from her but she didn't know exactly how as Caleb had only told her about the Sons of Ipswich and no other colony's. Caleb looked to Allie and then to Tyler, Reid and Sarah, they were sitting in Tyler's hummer.

"Allie, do you think your Grandpa will let Sarah in?" Caleb mumbled, looking to her and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Don't know, cause she's got no powers or anything," Allie answered, looking out the window as Tyler started to drive. Pogue and Kate were still in the hospital. "Sarah, I know you're confused but everything will get explained, I swear," Sarah remained quiet until they arrived at the hospital.

Within a few minutes the teens had arrived at the hospital in Gloucester, which was were Pogue and Kate were. Once they were at the hospital they walked into Pogue's room, as he had been moved out of the ICU and was in a private room. This was where Sarah chose to spoke.

"Can't you tell me right now?" Sarah queried as she looked at them and then at Pogue.

"I can't, not here," Caleb answered, taking over from speaking for Allie who'd had enough of it.

"Why not?" Sarah asked, a little upset that she was in the dark.

"It's not safe," Caleb sighed, as Allie closed her eyes. She was going to use, but for what purpose he didn't know. "Allie, what are you doing?"

"Shh," Tyler whispered, pausing before he spoke again. "Zac,"

Reid's eyes went wide at the mention of the name that he'd been trying to figure out who it was. Tyler glared at Reid, he should never have found out about Zac. After a few moments Allie opened her eyes and smiled.

"Ty, he's coming. Both of them are," Allie said quietly, causing Tyler to raise his eyebrow at her.

"Who's coming?" Reid asked, almost innocently as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Some old family slash friends," Allie answered as Pogue suddenly gasped. "Pogue, relax," she whispered her eyes fluttering as she spoke.

"Do they have names?" Sarah asked, the questioned that was sitting on their minds.

"Yeah. Zac and Toby...Zac's my old best friend from before I came here," she paused, taking a deep breath. "You could say he's like my brother. Toby's my cousin. Both are like us," she smirked waiting from a reaction from Reid who's jaw had literally dropped onto her shoulder.

"Allikins, what's that mean though?" he questioned, after a second, which caused them all to laugh at his stupidity.

"What baby girl means is that they have 'power'. Don't you?" Tyler said, Allie nodded turning her head slightly to kiss Reid on the cheek.

Allie, Tyler and Reid stayed in with Pogue for as long as they could while Caleb and Sarah went to see how Kate was doing. Allie took Pogue's hand in hers and took a deep breath as she looked at him.

"Hey Pogue," Allie smiled, trying to stay cheerful when she was still pissed off at Caleb for not going to 'haven' when he knew it was the safest place. "We might be getting you out of here,"

"Chase...still...out...there..." Pogue muttered, causing Reid and Tyler to look at Allie who bit her lip before she went to speak.

"Yeah...we know..." Tyler said quietly as he looked at the older boy and made sure that he didn't talk too loudly.

"I'll tell you all about it when you're better," Allie said, leaning over him and giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Try and get some sleep,"

"Baby girl, do you think we'll ever be rid of him?" Tyler asked her quietly as Reid let go of her, he'd still been holding onto Allie as she'd kissed Pogue.

"Don't know, my mom's trying her best," Allie said, trying to usher the two boys out of the room so that Pogue could sleep. "Wait, I have to give Pogue something first,"

"What?"

_2003 - the year they were 15_

Reid wrapped his arms tightly around Allie as they sat in the Simms games room. It was a little combined birthday for Tyler and Allie, the idea coming from Reid. Allie couldn't help but smirk at the jealousy that had appeared on Tyler's face, it showed whenever Reid hugged her.

"Reid, let me go for a minute. Please?" Allie asked politely grinning at him as she poked him. "You can have me back later,"

"But, I don't want you later," Reid pouted, Allie glared at him and used slightly to make his beanie fly off his head.

"Allie!" Caleb scolded, as Reid let go of her and she moved over to Tyler and hugged him.

"Caleb. It won't kill me," Allie sighed, she knew that the older boy hated when ever they used. "Besides it's my birthday and Tyler's and Reid hasn't let me near him," she added glaring at the older boys.

"Fine, but don't use again," Caleb said before Tyler ran over to Allie and hugged her tightly.

"Damn it, I do need to breathe!" Allie hissed prodding Tyler in the stomach to get him to loosen his grip. "Baby boy,"

"Sorry," Tyler muttered, slowly loosening his grip on her as their parents walked into the games room. "Allie we got you something,"

"Yeah, and we think you'll like it," Pogue added grinning like a mad man as Genevieve and Glenn walked over to both Allie and Tyler.

Allie looked up at them raising her eyebrow as Genevieve handed her a small silver box with a purple butterfly imprinted on the top. Tyler, Pogue, Caleb and Reid all grinned watching as she opened it and saw five letters each representing their names. Genevieve and Glenn smiled at her before they spoke.

"Allie, keep this with you at all times. Each letter is important, you'll know why soon," Genevieve told her, Glenn nodded though neither of them knew how soon it would be before she knew the importance.

"Mom, Glenn thank you," Allie smiled giving each of them a hug.

"The boys chose the box," Glenn told her, Allie looked at him and then at the four boys who all had grins on their faces.

"See we told you, you'd like it," Tyler smirked as Reid hugged her again.


	4. Chapter 03: Protection

**Disclaimer:**_ See Chapter 00._

_Thanks to noliolio for reviewing._

_**A/N: **__Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been working on a few things. _

**Chapter 03: Protection.**

_2006 - Takes off from the 2006 part in the last chapter._

"What?"

Allie spun around and looked to Tyler and Reid smirking before she spoke to them.

"Think back to when Tyler and I turned 15," Allie told them as Tyler raised his eyebrow but it clicked with Reid.

"The letters," Reid said brightly before Tyler added.

"But what do they have to do with anything,"

"Each was in-scripted with the word protection in a different language. All I have to do is say the word and your name," she paused running a hand through her hair. "It's like gaining access into haven. So will you please let me do this for Pogue?"

"Do you have to say it in that particular language?" Tyler asked, Allie simply nodded her head.

On the back of the letter 'P' it had 'protezione' the Italian version of 'protection'. 'C' had 'protección' the Spanish version. 'R' had 'Schutz' the German version, and finally 'T' had 'protection' the normal version. Which was also the same as Allie's.

"Protezione, Pogue Parry, Protezione," Allie said as she pulled put a key ring that she had attached the five letters. "Pogue, I swear you'll be okay," she added quietly as she placed the 'P' on his piece of leather.

"Allie, come on," Tyler and Reid insisted as Reid grabbed Allie's hand and started to drag the younger girl from the room.

"Reid, stop it," Allie sighed, allowing her eyes to change colour as she stopped him in his tracks. "Sorry Reid, but I have to do this,"

"Do what?" Reid questioned, looking to her and then realising that he couldn't move anywhere.

"I have to cast the protection spell for all of us," she told him quietly as she took out each of the letters from her pocket. "Schutz, Reid Garwin, Schutz," Allie held out her hand for Reid's piece of leather, he reluctantly took it from around his neck and handed it to her.

"If you think it will help," Reid said, watching her as she placed the 'R' onto the leather and then handed it back to him. He quickly fastened it around his neck again.

"I don't think, I know," Allie smiled at him, as she held Tyler's in her hand. "Protection, Tyler Simms, Protection," she didn't have to hold her hand out for Tyler's as he'd already pulled his from his pocket and handed it to her.

_2001 - Tyler's first journey into 'haven'_

Allie stood in the middle of her bedroom with Tyler, Tyler wasn't feeling like himself and had been rather despondent from all of them. Sighing Allie closed her eyes and then she opened them, taking Tyler's hand before she spoke quietly.

"Haven. Allie Hamilton-Simms. Haven," Allie mumbled, before she looked at Tyler and spoke again. "Tyler Simms,"

"Allie?" Tyler questioned quietly, following her as she stepped into 'haven'.

"Tyler, welcome to 'haven'..." Allie paused before she called out to her grandfather. "Grandpa,"

"What's haven?" Tyler asked her curiously, as he looked around, just moments earlier he had been in Allie's bedroom.

"This is 'haven' child. It's a safe place for all that have a special gift like you and my grand daughter," Allie's grandfather said as he walked up to them after seemingly having appeared from nowhere.

"Grandpa!" Allie grinned wrapping her arms around the elderly man. "Tyler this is Grandpa, Grandpa this is Tyler," she introduced pointing to Tyler as she spoke.

"Welcome to 'haven', and Tyler may call me grandpa too," he told them before he let go of Allie and looked at her. "Allie, show Tyler around,"

Tyler followed Allie around 'haven' until they reached her special place. On their journey they ran into a few other children and adults with powers. Allie grinned when she saw her father, she hadn't seen him in a long time. In 'haven' the spirits could roam freely and interact with their relatives.

"Tyler, I believe your mother passed away," Matthew Hamilton said, as Allie and Tyler walked up to him, Tyler nodded a little unsure of what was happening.

"Baby boy, trust my papa," Allie grinned, taking Tyler's hand in hers tightly as they stood before him.

"Would you like to see her?" Matthew asked, as Allie's cousin and best friend Zac and Toby arrived in 'haven' they were passing through like many of Allie's family.

Matthew, Zac and Toby guided Allie and Tyler through the doors of 'haven' until they arrived at a special place that was designed for those who had bore children with power but had none themself. Tyler looked at Allie and then at his mother, who was in the special place.

"Is this real?" Tyler queried uncertainly as he looked at his mother before looking at Allie who nodded. "Am I able to hug her?" Allie nodded again and Tyler ran over to his mother.

"Allie, don't you have a hug for me, kid?" Matthew said, Allie turned around and wrapped her arms around him.

"I miss you dad,"

Tyler didn't want to leave 'haven' but once Allie told him that he would always have access to it, he wasn't quite so scared of leaving his mother. He knew that she was in a better place.


End file.
